Metamorphosis
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Harry Potter is in love with Draco Malfoy, but there's a problem, Draco seems to only like girls. Harry and his friends makes a potion that will turn him into a girl for 3 weeks. Will Draco fall in love? HD Slash
1. Chapter 1 The Crying Game

Metamorphosis 

Chapter 1

The Crying Game

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

Harry Potter groaned to himself as he slipped his shoes on, and stood up. It was the second week of school and all he wanted to do was crawl right back in bed and sleep. He grabbed his book bag and yawned as he turned his head to see what his best friend was doing.

Ronald Weasley was lying on his stomach in his bed. Harry rolled his eyes, stretched and then walked over. He pushed his redheaded friend only to be shoved back. "Not now Harry." Ron mumbled his face smothered in his blankets.

"Ron we have to go to the Great Hall for Breakfast, get your lazy arse up now!" Harry said shoving the boy once again. Ron mumbled something and placed his pillow over his head.

"Ron they might have your favorite, blueberry muffins with a small dash of butter in the middle." Harry said, knowing that would do the trick. Ron threw the covers off of his clothed body and sat up.

"Ok fine! I'm up." He said grabbing his book bag as well. Harry smiled as he lead the way out of the Dorm.

"I don't see how you fell back asleep after you got dressed anyway." Harry said as they walked down the stairs.

"I was looking for something…and I guess the bed seemed much more comfortable then looking at Snape today for three classes. I mean seriously, don't they love us anymore? Why would we want to see the greasy git for that long?" Ron complained as they walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, saying hi to everyone they knew.

"Well if you want to be an Auror Ron, you have to suck it up." Harry said as he kissed Hermione Granger on the cheek. "Hey 'Mione." He greeted as he grabbed some eggs.

"Hello Harry. Ron your robe is inside out." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, turning her head back to her Potions book sitting on her lap. Ron cursed and took off his robe, hurriedly fixing it.

"So where's Ginny? Don't tell me she's with Michael again." Harry said looking around the Gryffindor table, not seeing any long red hair.

"Probably. You know those two are attached to the hips." Hermione replied.

"More like attached to the lips." Ron said with a look of disgust on his face. He looked around the table, and smiled with happiness as he spotted 3 Blueberry Muffins. He grabbed them all and hurriedly started eating. "I just don't see why she won't date Neville." He said with his mouth full, spitting some of his crumbs all over the place.

"Ron! I told you about talking with your mouth full!" Hermione admonished, flicking crumbs off of her school robes.

"You only want her to date Neville so you can keep an eye on her." Harry replied.

"Exactly!" Ron said swallowing down his muffin. At that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened and Draco Malfoy and his goons walked inside the hall, talking about something. Harry's eyes were quickly drawn to the fair-headed boy, watching his every move.

"He's so hot." Harry said in a voice just above a whisper, as Draco ran a hand through his hair and laughed at something Pansy Parkinson said.

"Merlin Harry not while I'm eating." Ron said as he glared at the Slytherin table, and grabbed for another muffin at the same time.

"Don't listen to him Harry. When are you going to tell Draco that you like him?" Hermione asked as she put her Potions book away.

"I'll tell him how I feel; when I'm dead." Harry replied as he pushed his plate away.

"Don't be so scared Harry. Just go up to him and talk to him, I'm sure he feels the same way…he has to." Hermione said, trying to look on the bright side.

"There's no way he does. He's as straight as a board." Harry replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, a broken board." Ron replied. "I mean, the guy pays more attention to his appearance than any girl I know."

Hermione rolled her eyes, while Harry sighed once more. Hermione knew that this predicament was hurting her friend more then anything, and all she wanted to do was help. "Talk to him Harry."

The bell rang and they all got up, and made their way to Charms. During the whole way there, Harry thought about what Hermione said. He had to talk to Draco, even if he was scared. It had to be done. He made up his mind and decided to speak to him before lunch.

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

Draco had on his famous smirk as he watched Harry screw up on a question that Snape had asked, during second period Potions. It was funny how stupid the Gryffindor looked, stumbling over his words, and looking down at his hands.

"Potter is such a dunderhead." Crabbe said from his right. Draco nodded his head as Hermione jumped to Harry's rescue with the right answer of course, only to get 10 points deducted from Gryffindor for being an "Insufferable Know-It-All".

Draco didn't really hate Harry…sure they had their words in the halls and their hexes, but that was only Draco lashing out because of he offered Harry his hand in friendship, only to be rejected for a Weasley. That had been a direct blow to his ego, and ever since then he vowed to make Harry pay. Afterwards it started getting childish, but he couldn't stop it. What was done was done, and everyone had gotten involved in the feud and the animosity between the two. There was no going back, their paths were set, and they had to be enemies in order to keep the balance.

Draco would love to go back, to stop the feud and patch things up, but it was far too hard now. There was no way he could, so instead he continued with the insults and the fights, just so he could be in some way, close to the Gryffindor.

"Hey Drake. Did you see how Hanna Abbot was looking at you during Herbology today?" Blaise Zabini asked in a whisper as they started writing notes off the board.

"Yeah I saw. But she's not my type. I banged her last year, no need to go back to that. The sex wasn't all that good. There are really no hot girls that I haven't bedded yet." Draco responded.

"Well there's always Granger." Pansy said with a snort.

Draco gave her a disgusted look. "Mudblood? Please! She would be lucky if I even thought of her in my bed, which I tell you I haven't."

"Well you could always try Ginny Weasley." Millicent Bulstrode said.

"Weaselette? You've got to be kidding me." Draco replied with another disgusted look. There was a loud clearing of a throat and they all looked up to see Snape giving them disapproving looks. They went back to their notes and ended their discussion for a while.

After Double Potions was over, Draco and his friends started going to lunch when Lavender Brown tapped Draco on the shoulder. She smiled at him, grabbed his hand and made it go inside her robes and touch her bare stomach.

Draco raised an eyebrow and let his hands go lower, to feel she had on a mini skirt, with no panties. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "There's an empty classroom down the hall, go in there, and I'll give the ride of your life." He said. She smiled and left, while Draco fixed his robes.

"Draco you stud!" Pansy said with a smile.

"Don't hurt yourself Drake." Blaise said.

"Yeah you guys have fun. Bring me something to Potions afterwards. I won't be making it to lunch." Draco replied as he walked away and headed to the empty classroom.

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

"Good luck Harry." Hermione said as she ran her hands through his hair, and fixed his robes.

"Thanks. I'll need it." Harry replied as he looked down the hall at the classroom that Draco had disappeared into.

"You'll do great Mate. Even though I don't know why I want you to be with Malfoy. He's a git if you ask me, but if you want him, I guess I can live with it. Just…make sure he stays away from me." Ron said as he patted Harry on the back.

Harry nodded and smiled at his friends. "I'll see you guys in the Great Hall." He walked away from his friends, and started down the hallway, growing nervous, as he got closer. He stopped right in front of the door and looked down the hall, seeing that his friends already left. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh yes! Yes! DRACO!" Lavender screamed as Draco thrusted harder inside of her, pushing her down hard onto the long table that they were on top of.

This is the scene that Harry walked in on, and he stood frozen in his spot, his hand clutching the doorknob painfully hard, and his other hand raised up to cover his mouth as a shocked gasp escaped his lips.

Draco and Lavender turned at the sound and stopped their movements. "What the fuck do you want Potter? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Draco replied as he took a quick thrust, causing Lavender to moan loudly.

"Um…um...um…I'm sorry!" Harry replied, stumbling over his words, he slammed the door shut behind him, and ran. He ran all the way to the common room, yelled the password, ran up the stairs three at a time and collapsed on his bed, tears streaming down his face.

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

A few hours later found Harry in the same spot, he had cried himself to sleep, but woke up when he felt someone prodding and poking him. "Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked. She was sitting on his bed, and so was Ginny. They both had concerned looks on their faces.

"I went to tell him and…"

"We know. Lavender was telling anyone who would listen that she and Malfoy hooked up in that classroom, and she said that you walked in. She's a whore anyway." Ginny replied as she rubbed Harry's back.

"I'm sorry I pushed you into talking to him." Hermione said, looking guilty.

"No it's not your fault. It's just not fair! Why couldn't I be a girl? Why couldn't he want me as much as he wanted all those other girls he had? Why won't he like me?" Harry said, tears coming to his eyes once more.

"Oh Harry. I'm sorry. You should have never walked in on that." Hermione replied, hugging the boy.

"Lavender looked like she was enjoying it too. But who wouldn't?" Harry said somewhat bitterly.

"She's a whore. That's nothing to be jealous about Harry. I'm sure she'd spread her legs for any guy that asked. Stupid slut." Ginny said glaring at a wall.

"It doesn't matter guys. It could have been any girl. The fact of the matter is that Draco Malfoy is straight, and he's always going to be straight. Nothing is going to change that. Especially not me." Harry said, grabbing a pillow and hugging it close to his chest.

"Oh Harry. You'll find another boy to fall in love with. After you get Malfoy out of your system." Ginny said hugging the boy. Hermione sat back, her head against the headboard as she thought of Harry's problem. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she jumped off the bed quickly, getting the attention of Harry and Ginny.

"Harry you can be a girl! We can change you into a girl. It's perfect!" Hermione said with a mischievous looking smile on her face.

"What are you talking about Hermione? Isn't that dangerous?" Ginny asked.

"You mean me taking polyjuice?" Harry asked confused.

"No, no, no!" Hermione said waving their questions away. "I read in a book that there's a potion that could change a guy into a girl and vice versa. It's perfect! I'm going to run down to the library and get the book. I'll be back." Hermione said, rushing out of the dorm room. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

An hour later they had finished reading the part in the book pertaining to the potion. They all had smiles on their faces. "This could work!" Harry said with a smile.

"It could. It takes 2 days to make and then you drink it and BOOM! You're a girl and Draco will fall in love with you. Perfect!" Ginny said with jumping up and down on the bed happily.

"Yes, but you only have 3 weeks to be in this form. Are you up to it?" Hermione asked, closing the book.

"Hell yeah! I'm up to it. I can't wait! I'll finally be able to get to know him…and maybe he'll fall in love with me. This has to work!"

"Ok, we'll start this tonight, we'll get the ingredients, and then tomorrow after classes we start the potion. We'll tell Ron when he gets back from his detention." Hermione said standing up. Harry stood up as well, and Ginny jumped on his back laughing.

"This is going to be SO FUN!" Ginny exclaimed as Harry held her legs and hurried down the stairs with her on his back, and then he proceeded to run around the common room with her still on his back, laughing and having everyone wondering if they were dating.

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

A/N: Ok I know this is probably a boring chapter, and it's kinda short, but I'll get the next chapter out as quick as I can. Those of you who are supporters of my Crimson Times story, its posted on so go and check it out. Check my profile for more updates on that and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, Peace!


	2. Chapter 2 The New Girl

Metamorphosis 

Chapter 2

The New Girl

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

Two days after coming up with a plan for Harry's problem, Ron, and Ginny rushed into the boy's Dorm where Harry and Hermione were putting the finishing touches in the potion.

"Sorry we're late, Fred and George we setting second year students' robes on fire with inextinguishable fire crackers." Ginny said, plopping down on Harry's bed.

"Those two are at it again? I swear I'm giving them both detention tonight." Hermione said as she dropped the last ingredient in the vial. She put the stopper in it, shook it 10 times and then handed it over to Harry. "Ok, drink this and it says that the changes will be immediate." Hermione said.

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry? I mean…you're going to be a girl!" Ron said, hoping his best friend would change his mind about the whole thing. But his hopes were dashed when Harry shook his head "yes".

"Of course I want to do this Ron. This is the only way to get close to Draco. It's perfect." Harry said with a smile. He took the stopper out of the vial and looked into the forest green liquid. He was a little bit nervous about becoming a girl, but he was sure Ginny and Hermione would help him out and make everything easier for him. So with that thought he raised the vial to his lips. "Bottoms up!" He said, spilling the potion into his mouth, and swallowing all of the vial's contents.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked instantly.

"Do you feel anything changing?" Ginny asked right after Hermione.

"Do you feel all emotional and girly?" Ron asked. Ginny and Hermione turned and glared at the gangly redhead and he gave them a sheepish look.

Harry tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "I don't feel anything. Maybe we did it wrong." He said, looking at the vial.

"There's no way. I followed the directions perfectly." Hermione said, reaching for the book to double check. At that same time Harry made cried out in surprise, right before he doubled over and fell to the floor, the vial falling out of his hand.

"Harry!" Ginny called as she started to get up from the bed, but Hermione held her back.

"No wait. He might be changing, you don't want to see that." Hermione replied.

Harry groaned, as he felt slightly lightheaded. He tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't respond, so instead he laid on the floor, feeling his body heat up, and things changing inside of him.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny watched as a red glow surrounded Harry's body, and then grew bigger, and brighter until it turned forest green. The light was so bright they had to shield their eyes. When the light finally diminished, Harry was laying on the floor, long raven hair spilling down his shoulders and stopping right before his butt. The hand that had been clutching at his robes, were long and slender with long oval shaped fingernails.

"It worked!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed at the same time. They rushed over to Harry and helped him stand up. He was still the height he was before, but when Hermione took of his robes, they saw that he indeed changed.

"How do I look?" Harry asked, looking over at his friends' faces. Hermione and Ginny were grinning, and Ron's face had turned bright red. "Ron what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. You just look…like a girl." Ron said not meeting his best friend's eyes.

"What Ron is trying to say, is that you look like a hot girl. And that if he wasn't your friend, and if he didn't know who you were before, he'd totally be crushed out on you." Ginny said with a grin. Hermione summoned a full-length mirror to let Harry examine himself.

His long raven colored hair cascaded down his back in waves, his emerald green eyes sparkled, his forehead showed no evidence of ever having a lightening bolt shaped scar. His fingers were long and slender. His body was curvy, he had what looked like to be a 40C bust, and a respectable shaped arse to go with it. His waist was slender and he found himself smiling at the mirror.

"Guys…I'm fucking hot!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes indeed you are. But you can't go outside with those clothes on. Come on Ginny lets take him to get ready, you are going to be a smash hit at lunch!" Hermione said.

"Good idea 'Mione. See you at lunch Ron, we have work to do!" Ginny said as she and Hermione each grabbed one of Harry's arms and pulled him out of the room.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and left the dorm room, ready to play a nice game of chess.

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

It was lunchtime and Harry was standing outside at the top of the stairs with his friends. He was wearing a short skirt, heels and a tank top…all under his robes of course.

"Ok Harry, you need him to look at you, so lets fix your robe." Hermione said as she undid all the buttons on the robe, and only buttoned the one in the middle. "There. Now when you walk you'll show off your gorgeous legs, and your hot upper area. He'll be drooling."

"Hell all the guys will be drooling." Ginny remarked, seeing most of the guys eyeing Harry as they went by.

"There's Malfoy." Ron replied, looking at anything except Harry.

"Ok here's your chance." Hermione said. They all walked down the stairs, and right when Draco was close to them she bumped Harry hard, causing the boy to fall forwards.

Harry let out a scream of surprise as he thought he was about to introduce his face to the floor.

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

Draco laughed at something Blaise said and shook his head. "I do not give out information about my conquests, Blaisey boy." He said with a smirk as they were on their way to the Great Hall.

"You always give out information!" Blaise protested.

"Ok fine, Lavender has a nice rack." Draco said with a laugh as they started to walk by the stairs. It was at that time that they heard a scream and as soon as Draco looked up, he saw a body falling forwards. Without any delay he quickly held his hands out and caught the girl that fell. She gripped onto his robes; he could hear her heart beating loudly.

"Oh my god, thank you. I thought I was going to die." She said. Her voice sounded beautiful, and Draco looked down at her face, and was immediately floored. This girl was gorgeous, unlike any girl he ever met. Her hair was lusciously long and wavy, her eyes were bright, her body seemed to fit perfectly with his and her voice was lovely. How had he never seen this girl before? A beauty like hers should have never escaped by his radar.

"Oh my god! Hailey are you alright?" Draco heard a female voice call. He looked over and saw Granger, Weaselette and Weasel making their way hurriedly down the stairs.

"I'm fine 'Mione. This nice guy saved me from falling to my death. Or a visit to Madame Pomfrey." Harry said with a laugh. He looked back at Draco and smiled. "Thanks. Um…what's your name?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said, finding it hard not to smile back.

"You can let her down now Malfoy." Weasel said.

Draco almost blushed when he remembered he was still holding the attractive girl in his hands. But because Malfoy's don't blush, he put the girl down. "Well guess I'll see you around…Hailey." He said with a charming smile, and then left. Blaise following close behind him.

"She's hot! I mean…god I'd love to have those legs wrapped around me." Blaise said, looking back at the girl.

Draco turned around quickly, and pushed the boy up against the wall. "Keep thoughts like that out of your fucking head. Hailey is off the market." He said glaring at the boy.

Instead of being deathly afraid, Blaise smirked and cocked his head to the side. "You like her eh? Well that doesn't surprise me." Blaise said. "I mean…the way you was looking at her."

Draco let go of his friend and continued on his way to the Great Hall. "There's just something about her. She must be new, I never seen her before, and I don't think I'd forget a face like hers."

"So what are you going to do? You did notice that she's in Gryffindor right? And she's friends with Potter's friends, which means she's friends with Potter. How do you know they haven't filled her head with negative shit about you?" Blaise asked as they walked into the Great Hall and sat down at their table.

"Even if they did, she won't be able to resist me. I'm a Malfoy, and we always get exactly what we want."

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

"Did you see the look on his face? Oh my god! He was totally into you. Like…cupid shot him with an arrow, I swear!" Ginny said with a giggle.

"Hermione! Why'd you push me down the damn stairs, what if he didn't caught me and I hurt myself?" Harry asked trying to act angry, even though he had a huge smile on his face as he thought of how Draco looked at him.

"He's a seeker, his reflexes are just as good as yours. I knew there was no way he would have missed you. And you're not all that pissed about it either." Hermione said with a satisfied look on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes and jumped up and down like a true girl, and laughed. "Did you see the way he looked at me though? God! I hope Snape teams us up in class today." Harry said with a grin as they walked into the Great Hall. He was too busy talking to his friends, to notice that every guy in the Hall was looking at him with want, and every girl was glaring at him with jealousy.

"I think you can have Malfoy wrapped around your finger if you play your cards right." Hermione said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, reaching for a ham sandwich.

"I mean…it's time that you learn a few secrets of being a girl." Ginny replied with a smile. Ron groaned and scooted away from the three, shaking his head while he did it. They laughed at him, until Hermione, Harry, and Ginny put their heads together, and started whispering to each other.

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

They were all standing outside of Potions after lunch, waiting for Snape to open the doors. Hermione smiled when she saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise walking their way.

"Ok this is it. Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Oh Hailey! How come your robes look so much better than mine?" Hermione said loudly.

"I think they look the same." Harry replied, trying to keep the smile off his face.

"No. Look let me show you." Hermione said, taking off Harry's robes. At the same time Draco was close enough to see, and Hermione quickly unzipped Harry's book bag and pretended to accidentally hit it, knocking it out of Harry's hand. The book bag skidded a few feet away and the books and quills tumbled out. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione said putting a hand over her mouth.

"It's ok 'Mione." Harry said, walking over to where his book bag had landed.

"No it's ok. I got it." Draco said coming up and stopped Harry from stopping down to pick up her stuff. Instead he did, putting everything neatly back into her book bag and fixing the quills that had snapped when they hit the floor. He stood up, zipping the bag, and handing it to her.

Harry smiled, bent one knee, and twirled a strand of his hair with one hand and reached for the book bag with the other. "Thanks. You seem to be saving me a lot today. You're kind of like my knight in shining robes." He said, laughing at the end.

"It's my pleasure to help a lady of your beauty." Draco said, his charming smile in place as he walked behind her and put the book bag on her back. Harry turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, again." He said with a smile as he moved to walk away, noticing how Draco's eyes examined every inch of his body. Harry walked back over to Hermione who was smiling like crazy, and Ron who was making gagging noises. Harry laughed at them and slipped his robe on.

"Told you. Eating out the palm of your hand. I'm sure if you asked him to hold your books and walk you to class, he would." Hermione said in a whisper, giggling.

"Oh you two stop it! This is really getting weird. Malfoy hasn't said anything insulting to us all day, it's an all time record." Ron replied.

At that moment, the doors to the Potions class, swung open and Snape glared at every student…except for the Slytherins of course. "Get in!" He said as he walked back inside of the classroom, his robes flaring dramatically behind him. Everyone rolled their eyes at their teacher's antics and walked inside the classroom taking their usual seats. "Ah, ah, ah. I have paired you up for the next 2 periods. This potion needs your concentration, so please, no talking, fooling around, and no stupidity." Snape finished, lingering on Neville and Ron as he said the last of his sentence. "The partner chart is up on the board, go and move accordingly. Please hurry, the more time you waste, the less time you have to make your potion, and I will deduct points!"

The students moved up to the front of the class. All except Harry. He raised his hand and Snape looked over and glared. "And who are you?"

"My name is Hailey. I'm new here." He said.

"Sir, Harry isn't here right now. He's…with Dumbledore." Hermione replied.

"Fine. New girl, take Potter's place." Snape ordered.

Before Harry could get up, Draco came over to his table and smiled. "You're with me." He said as he walked over to his table. Harry smiled and followed him. He sat down and looked at the ingredients on the board. After he finished reading through the directions he looked over at Draco, who was setting up their cauldron.

"Draco, I'm rubbish when it comes to Potions. I'm almost as bad as Neville." Harry said.

Draco looked over at him and smiled. "It's ok. I'll help you." He said as he went back to setting up. Harry smiled as he looked over at Hermione, who was giving him two thumbs up.

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

Draco wanted to laugh at how nervous Hailey looked when he told her to drop in the runespoors. It was cute how she was so sure she'd screw up the potion and land them both in detention. _Even though detention with her wouldn't be too bad. In fact, it might actually be enjoyable._

"Am I doing this right?" Hailey asked as she started to stir the potion clockwise.

"Do it more softly." Draco advised.

"Like this?" She asked.

"No. That's too soft. Like this." Draco said with a chuckle as he stood behind her, put his hand over hers, and showed her how to stir it.

"Oh." She said. Draco over her shoulder to glance at her face and saw that she was blushing. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Where are you from?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I haven't seen you in Hogwarts before. If I have I'm sure I wouldn't have forgotten. So what school did you go to before coming here?"

"I was home schooled. My Aunt and Uncle weren't too happy with the thought of me going to magical school, so Dumbledore arranged for me to get schooled by the best professors he could find. Finally after I begged my relatives, they agreed to let me come here for a little while."

"Well I'm glad they let you. If they haven't I would probably be stuck with…" Draco stopped himself as he remembered that Hailey was friends with Potter. _You can't get her to like you if you insult her friends. Play nice with them, and you get the girl. Easy and simple as that._ He thought to himself.

"Stuck with what?" She questioned.

"Stuck with a very boring Potions class." He said, hoping she'd buy that. She laughed, indicating that she did.

"Um…Draco…aren't we supposed to add the rabbit legs?" Hailey asked.

Draco looked at the board and nodded his head, letting go of her hand and moving from in back of her. "Yeah, I'll add that, go and get the last ingredient." He said. Hailey nodded and left, going over to Snape's desk, and grabbing the dragon's tongue.

Draco watched her as she walked back, her hair bouncing as she made her way to him, her legs looking long and firm, and her breasts looking voluptuous. Her ruby red lips looking full and luscious, he just wanted to grab her and kiss her till she was out of breath and she looked up at him with her sparkling emerald orbs. Draco felt a hard on coming on and he forced himself to tear his gaze from the girl and look down into their potion, trying to calm down. Hailey was sex on legs that was the only way to describe her.

"Ok, when do you want to put it in?" She asked standing next to him.

Draco couldn't help but turn her innocent question, into something naughty and sexual. _I'd like to put it in now. Have you spread out on this table, legs wide, looking up at me with passion. Begging me to take you. Begging me to make love to you until you can't stand up because you're still shaky from the best orgasm you ever had. _Draco could feel his hard on coming back with a vengeance, but he was caught up in a fantasy world where Hailey was calling his name out as he pounded into her sweet and hot body. _You'll be calling "Draco! Draco! Draco!" _

"Draco!" Hailey said, waving her hands in front of his face, trying to get his attention. She shook his shoulder, and only then did he blink a few times and look up at her.

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"I asked when do you want to put in the dragon's tongue. Why weren't you listening to me?" Hailey asked cocking her head to the side. "Are you ok? Are you sick? Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine, I was just thinking about something and spaced out. Sorry. Yeah drop that in now, and then we're done." Draco replied as he tried to think of something that would stop the naughty thoughts he was having about Hailey. _Dumbledore wearing nothing but a tea cozy…Hailey wearing nothing but a tea cozy…mmm…stop stop stop! Blaise doing a strip tease…Hailey doing a strip tease…oh yeah…wait! No! Stop! Crabbe and Goyle naked and wanking each other off…EWWW! _Draco shook his head, and was happy to notice that his problem went away with that last thought. He made a face and looked over at Hailey to see that she was looking over at Granger, and they were having some kind of silent conversation with their hands.

Hailey turned around and smiled at him. "So we're done right?" She asked as he started to grab the vials that they were supposed to put the potion in.

"Yeah. Snape wants three of these, so fill up that one." Draco said. Hailey nodded and did as she was told. After they were finished the put the vials in the holder and Hailey put her head on her hands.

"I'm so tired. I just want to lay in bed and go to sleep." She said.

Draco quickly thought of Crabbe and Goyle, when he had the image of Hailey laying down in his bed, with nothing on except for his silk sheets. "So…Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. You going with anybody?" He asked, hoping against hope that she wasn't. And if she was, he was planning on breaking that guy's legs and making sure he couldn't attend so she would have to go with him.

"No. No one asked me yet." She said.

"Well would you like to go with me?" Draco asked.

"Sure! I mean…yeah, ok. That sounds nice." Hailey said, turning red as she felt embarrassed for her enthusiasm.

"Ok good. We'll work out the details later. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Draco asked as soon as the bell rung.

"Yeah tomorrow." She said, as he smiled at her and left.

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

"He is so nice you guys. You wouldn't even believe it if you heard him and saw him. He's perfect!" Harry said with a squeal as he fell onto his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest. Ginny and Hermione were smiling at him and Ron was rolling his eyes and playing with a string, seeing if he could lock his fingers.

"You should have seen him in arithmacy! He was all smiles, and he wasn't even paying attention. He was doodling." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Draco Malfoy is in love! I can't believe it!" Ginny said with a smile as she laughed as well and patted Harry's shoulder. "You have done the impossible. You should be very pleased with yourself."

"I guess. I just can't wait until Hogsmeade weekend. Can you believe that he asked me? And he said he would see me tomorrow. Do you think he's going to talk to me every class?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure he will." Hermione said with a smile, She looked at her watch and sighed. "Harry we have to go see Dumbledore and tell him everything. He'll give you a bed in the Girls' Dorm. You can't sleep in here, the guys will have a fit!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"I guess. So we going now?" Harry asked.

"Yes now. And then we can go back up to my Dorm, you too Ginny, and we'll talk about what you're going to wear tomorrow, and plan shopping trips." Hermione squealed, happy that she could finally do this with someone other than Ginny.

"Ok. I need new clothes if I'm going to impress Draco. Ron, you coming?" Harry asked.

"Yeah of course. Just because you turned into a girl, doesn't mean that you aren't still my best mate. I just hope you don't expect me to play nice with Malfoy."

"Who would ever expect that Ron?" Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. They all trooped out of the room, passing Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan on their way out.

>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/

A/N: Ok I wanted to post this because I am in a happy mood because yesterday I saw Daniel Radcliffe, and we spoke and he's sooo cute! He hugged me and awww! Lol, so this is in dedication to my happiness! Hope you liked it, leave a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter Peace!


End file.
